


Rebirth

by Kallanda_Lee



Category: Walk on Water (2004)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Healing Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Sexual Content, Slash, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kallanda_Lee/pseuds/Kallanda_Lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel and Eyal share a moment.</p><p>This is actually one of my oldest fics, that I still managed to dig up. I hasn't seen the light of day for years. I've debated whether or not I should post it, because I really changed as a writer since then. Basically, I feel a bit embarrassed reading it.</p><p>But I'd hate for it to get lost (already happened to some fics) in case something happens to my computer. So, here it is - what I think was my very first slash fic, dating May 2005 originally. Note the poignant absence of lube. Ouch...lol</p><p>Story contains spoilers for the movie's ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebirth

**Rebirth**

  
Eyal sat down on the bed and stared blankly at nothing in particular. The syringe with its deadly contents slipped from his hand.

 

This was it. The end. No longer would he kill everything he touched. He could not. He would not.

 

The old man in the other room – sleeping the peaceful sleep of the seemingly innocent – was more monster than man. That he could sleep so peacefully, despite all the horror he had caused, would be enough reason to cause his premature demise. But this man would not die by Eyal’s hand. From this day forward – no man would.  
When Axel entered the room, Eyal looked up. He knew the second he looked at him. He knew this young kind man had done what he could not. He had taken his place, so to speak. Sacrificed his innocence so that Eyal could be free. The monster would never wake again.

 

Axel sat down on the bed, next to him. Eyal felt on the verge of breaking down. And today, he did not wish to stop it.

 

He started to speak. He needed to tell.

 

He told Axel about his wife. How she chose to end her life. How she left him a letter.

 

Iris. He missed her so. But now, at least, he could finally say goodbye. And he cried – for the first time in his life, he cried. He reached out to this boy who had once angered him so much. Axel wrapped his arms around him, comforting him. Eyal let himself be held. He did not know for how long he had remained in Axel’s embrace. When the tears finally stopped, he looked up at the boy. Axel was looking back at him, genuinely worried.

 

Eyal reached up, and placed his hand on Axel’s cheek. Axel looked at him with calm surprise. Eyal placed his hand on Axel’s chest, while his face moved closer to the boy’s.

 

“Eyal…” the boy whispered.  
Was it to stop him? To encourage him? .  
Their lips were close now. Too close for Axel not to know what Eyal wanted.

 

“Eyal...you’re upset. Are you sure? You did not seem to like gay…”

 

Eyal placed his finger on Axel’s mouth. The boy went silent.

 

“I need this”, Eyal said clumsily.

 

Axel understood. Eyal needed something simple. Simple but real.

 

To touch. To feel. To have a living, breathing human being in his arms. Sex as medicine for a wounded soul. Axel leaned in to kiss him. Eyal was not repulsed. He opened his mouth, allowing the boy to slip his tongue in.  
First, there was a careful exploration of unknown territory, but soon the kiss filled with an indescribable hunger…a need for the two to become one.  
It was Axel who broke the kiss. He started to unbutton his pants – slowly, as if he was still waiting for Eyal to change his mind. Eyal took hold of Axel’s undershirt, helping him to pull it over his head. Axel was wearing nothing but his briefs now. Slowly he undressed Eyal, until he too was left in his underwear. Axel kissed Eyal softly on the lips, and then lay back on the bed, looking up into Eyal’s eyes. Axel was offering himself, pushing down his briefs, sliding them down his long legs.  
He was already hard and Eyal looked at his erection with a certain fascination. Axel reached for Eyal’s briefs, pulling them down, letting the older man’s penis spring free. The large organ was already hard and throbbing. Axel wrapped his fingers around it.  
Eyal did not pull away; on the contrary, he pressed against the boy’s hand.  
It felt good. Eyal closed his eyes. Suddenly he felt a new sensation. The sheer pleasure made him gasp. Axel had wrapped his lips around his cock, allowing the shaft to slide into his mouth, until the tip hit the back of his throat. Eyal groaned. He could tell the boy had sucked cock before – he was more skilled at it than most women. Eyal started to move his hips, fucking the boy’s mouth. Axel was taking him straight into heaven.

 

The past was gone. Only pleasure now. And more pleasure building up.

 

Then Eyal stopped. Axel looked at him with considerable confusion.

 

“Second thoughts?”

 

Eyal shook his head. “No…but I want…this…”

 

Eyal gently pushed Axel on his back, and parted his legs.

 

“Be careful”, Axel whispered.

 

Eyal nodded. He positioned himself between the boy’s legs, then took his ankles, placing them on his shoulders. He pressed the tip of his cock against Axel’s sphincter . Eyal had not done this yet – not even to a woman. But he was not changing his mind now. He had come too far. He pushed the swollen head into Axel. The boy gasped. He was tight. So very tight, yet welcoming. Eyal thrust in, driving his cock into the boy fully. Axel moaned - partly in pain, partly in pleasure. Eyal was filling him completely now. The unknown sensation was driving him to ecstasy.  
Eyal drove his cock in and out. An ocean of unknown emotions flooded over him. He listened to Axel moaning under him. He was not being careful anymore, he was surrendering to pleasure. Axel was moving in time with his thrusts, encouraging him with his body. Eyal moved up the pace, ramming deeply into the youth. Axel had his eyes closed and his mouth open in a soundless scream.

 

Rebirth. This boy was the beginning of everything new.

 

Eyal was fucking him hard now. Putting all his past sorrow and frustration into the act. He expected Axel to stop him. The boy was biting his lower lip, letting out a moan with each of Eyal's thrust. Surely Axel was bruised by now. But he took it, all of it. He took Eyal’s pain into him. He never asked him to stop.

 

The bed squeaked as Eyal struggled for his orgasm. It occurred to him them the Himmelmans could probably hear him fucking their son. Some kind of poetic justice, or something.

 

Axel dug his nails into Eyal’s back. He was moaning loudly. Both were lost in feeling, closing to their climax. Eyal’s cock exploded first, his warm cum filling Axel. Axel climaxed a few seconds later, his semen spraying across his belly.  
Eyal collapsed on Axel, still staying inside him. Eyal placed a gentle kiss on Axel’s lips.

 

“Better now?” Axel asked.

 

Eyal nodded

 

“And you? Are you ok?”..  
“I'll definately feel that in that in the morning. But...I’ve done this before, remember?” The boy smiled.  
“So, this is what it’s like - with a man”, said Eyal.  
Axel nodded.“This is what it’s like”.  
Eyal grinned.“That wasn’t all that bad.”..  
He ruffled Axel’s hair and wrapped his arms around him.“Thank you...”  
“You’re welcome”, Axel replied.

 

They lay there, for the longest time, not speaking – just enjoying the company of another human being until finally sleep took them over. They stayed in each other’s arms throughout the night.

 

In the morning it was over, or course. Neither of them could change who they were.

 

Eyal got dressed, packed his things - while Axel was quietly watching him.  
“Say hi to my sister for me”, Axel finally said.  
“I will.”  
Eyal took his bag in his hand, took a step towards the door, but stopped in his stride. He turned around and reached for Axel, giving him a long goodbye kiss.

 

Later, when he was driving back to the airport, he knew he and Axel would surely meet again – but never again as lovers.


End file.
